


Jumper

by CelestialGay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Laura isn't as fucked up as she seems, NO DEATH OF MAJOR CHARACTERS, Suicide Threats, University AU, laura is having a breakdown, loss of parent, sorry for the spoiler but i hate it when people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialGay/pseuds/CelestialGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is walking home from a lecture when she sees her, the caramel haired girl from her lit class, standing on the railing of the bridge screaming at the police. She won’t let anyone near enough to talk her down until Carmilla turns up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Police Matter

The sky rumbled as Carmilla hurried along the footpath towards her apartment building. Her philosophy lecture had run late and she was hoping to make it home before the sky opened and released the torrent of water that Carmilla was sure was coming, she was concentrating on her black boots beneath her, watching each step so as to make the journey seem shorter than it actually was. She turned the corner that would lead her to the old bridge that she used to cross the river and stopped short. The usually deserted bridge was full of people; Carmilla could hear men’s voices and then a girl screaming at them.  
“Get away from me! Leave me alone!” Carmilla felt a tug in her chest, like someone had grabbed a hold of her heart, the voice sounded familiar.

She pushed through the crowd of people, jamming elbows into ribs, ignoring the protests of the bystanders. She pushed between a tall pair of girls standing just behind the police holding back the crowd.

“Stand back miss, this is a police matter.” A large man with a moustache addressed Carmilla but she ignored him, craning her neck around his broad shoulders.

She could see two more police officers behind the man standing near the stone sides of the bridge and standing on the limestone, was a short, caramel hair girl with her back to Carmilla.

“Miss, please come down.” The shorter policeman was speaking in a low voice, presumably so as not to frighten her into jumping.  
The girl turned her face to him, tears running down her face, her chest was heaving with sobs that seemed to rip through her body. Then Carmilla recognised her, she was the short one from English Lit. Laura. They had done a presentation together a few weeks ago and Carmilla had delighted in making Laura blush as much as possible through out the week they spent working together. After they had finished and no longer had an excuse to spend time together they had evolved to passing hello’s in the hallway and sitting together during class.

Carmilla found herself looking forward to Lit more and more as the weeks passed, though she refused to admit that she had feelings for anyone, ever, she couldn’t deny the flutter in her chest whenever Laura smiled. 

Carmilla felt a sharp pain in her chest, like someone was squeezing her heart.

“Let me through!” she tried to push past the policeman in front of her but he held her back, Carmilla could feel panic rising in her chest and she fought to keep it down. 

“Keep away miss!” The man pushed her backwards towards the crowd behind her. 

“No, you have to let me though!” She could hear the tinge of panic in her own voice as she tried to push past him; not taking her eyes off Laura, as if the sheer force of her stare would keep her from moving.

“Miss, I’m going to need you to step away please.” He began to move to pull her away and Carmilla’s panic intensified.

“You don’t understand-“ Carmilla still hadn’t moved her eyes from Laura, who had turned back towards the river, her bare feet balancing precariously on the stone wall that made up the side of the bridge. She searched wildly for some excuse, anything she could say to get her closer to the girl who was so close, too close, to the edge. “She’s my girlfriend!” Carmilla desperately called out the first thing that came to her head, the man’s arm dropped slightly and then Carmilla heard a females voice coming from her right.  
“What did you say?”  
“You have to let me through.” Carmilla pleaded, still not taking her eyes off Laura’s back. She could still hear the two police officers trying to coax her down.  
The new woman’s voice was right next to Carmilla now, “You’re her girlfriend?”

“Yes! Now let me though!” Carmilla was full on panicking now.  
“Let her through, Carl.” The woman’s voice demanded and the mans arm dropped, releasing Carmilla.

She moved like a rubber band being fired, her feet pulling her towards Laura, she stopped a few feet from the wall, terrified that if she came any closer Laura would fall.

“Laura.” Carmilla’s voice was shaking  
“Carm?” her voice was small, she sounded like a lost child but she didn’t turn around. “Carm is that you?”  
“It’s me, Laura, I’m here.” Carmilla was frozen in place, barley daring to breathe.  
“He’s dead Carm, I saw it. He died and I tried to stop it but I couldn’t- I wasn’t strong enough- I-” Another sob tore through her body, cutting her off. “He left me, just like mom did.”


	2. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is two years late, whoops. I know its short but there is more to come this time. I swear ill update this year. IT WILL BE FINE I PROMISE

_ Laura stumbled into the dorm room she shared with Lafontaine, coughing uncontrollably with blue steam clinging to her clothes, Laf pulled their gloved hand out of a large purple jar of what looked like goats eyes with tails and flippers. _

_ “Whoa, L, you okay?” their eyebrows creased together in concern for their small friend, pulling their gloves off as Laura sat down on her bed, still coughing, and nodded before wheezing, “I think so.”  _

_ Laf pulled a glass out of their kitchen cabinet and filled it with water before heading over to the bed to hand it to Laura who gratefully accepted, gulping down the cold liquid, her coughing seemed to finally have subsided. _

 

_ “What happened?” Laf perched across from Laura on their own bed, tucking their legs underneath them. _

 

_ Laura let out a breath, placing the empty glass on her bedside table, “I was just walking across the quad, when these giant daisies suddenly erupted from the ground and they were like, leaking this blue steam, which started to stick to me and I accidentally breathed some in and started coughing so I ran but it was like trying to run through honey or mud but eventually I got out and now I’m here.” She finished _

 

_ “It was probably the Alchemy Club,” she added as an afterthought, “You’d think I’d be used to this school by now, I can see why Carm lives off campus.” _

 

_ Laf grinned mischievously, “Perhaps you can move in with her, and then it wouldn’t be so much of a problem.” _

_ Laura blushed. As her roommate, Lafontaine had been well informed of the crush Laura had on the girl from her Lit class and usually jumped on any opportunity to tease their friend about it. _

_ “That would be perfect for you then, wouldn’t it?” Laura quipped, “You could finally ask Perry out and then she could move in and take my place.” _

_ Laf’s cheeks turned the colour of their hair and Laura grinned in triumph. _

  
  


“Laura?” Danny pushed through the crowd of people, she could see Laura standing on the edge of the bridge’s wall, a few feet behind her was a raven haired girl, she had her hand stretched out towards Laura. The crowd and the police officers were silent, watching with bated breath as the girl talked to Laura’s back. 

“Laura!” Lafontaine came barreling up the bridge and stopped next to Danny resting their hands on their knees for a second and breathing heavily.

Perry arrived a split second later, “Where is-” She stopped suddenly, catching sight of the two girls on the bridge. “Oh no.”

  
  


“Laura, look at me.” Carmilla’s voice pushed past the panicked fog in Laura’s mind and she felt the cold wind whipping around her face. She blinked, her vision blurry with tears and turned towards the voice.

“Carm?” she could see Carmilla in front of her, one hand stretched out in front of her body, reaching for Laura. “What’s-”

“Laura, I want you to take my hand.” Carmilla spoke slowly and calmly and there was something in her voice, an edge under the calm reassurance.

Laura took extended her hand and felt Carmilla’s fingers tighten firmly around hers.

“I’m cold.” She felt it now, all over her body, it was as if she had been doused in ice water. Her head felt strange too, sharp and heavy.

“Laura I’m going to get you warm but you need to listen to me okay?” Carmilla’s hand was warm in hers, making Laura more aware of how cold her fingers were. Why were they so cold?

“I want you to step down, okay? Down and towards me.” It was then that Laura realised Carmilla was below her, she was usually a little taller than Laura wasn’t she? Laura was finding it hard to think, it was like her head was laced with honey. Sharp honey.

“Laura.” Carmilla’s voice came to her easily, unhindered by the honey somehow. It was closer than it had been before, Laura thought, and she felt Carmilla’s other hand slip into her free one, gently tugging her forward. She followed slowly one foot stepping forward only to be met with thin air, and then she was falling- or was the world moving? She couldn’t tell, maybe the world was falling? 

“Laura!” Carmilla’s panicked cry was the last thing she registered before she was enveloped by the blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully ill have this finished by tomorrow, theres one more chapter to come. This is unbetaed and I know bits are shit but I was listening to the Boyce Avenue version of Jumper and this fic was like "write me!!" so i did, its not like a professional one, I wrote it for me so sorry if its a little jumbled but i just need to get the idea out.
> 
> I know the bit explaining how they met is a bit all over the place but i dont want to edit, basically Carmilla has a big crush on Laura but won't admit it.
> 
> Visit me at roseweasley7.tumblr.com for chats or questions


End file.
